


Batman's Women

by TottPaula



Series: 'Bad Boy' Batman [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Affairs, Bondage, Drama & Romance, Engagement, F/M, First Love, Friends With Benefits, Handcuffs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Triangles, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut because it's the freaking Batman!, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Some tales of Batman and the women in his love life.Some of these relationships are from the golden age and silver age of comics, others from the movies or current stories.None are falsified, but most are richly embellished from my own imagination.I imagine Batman as the best lover amongst the various heroes, and any bit of research shows that he's had so many women in his life that I've lost count after the first or second dozen of them.Originally published 2/21/2018Updated 4/22/2018, chapters on Wonder Woman, Silver St. Cloud, and Catwoman.Updated chapters on Julie Madison, Sasha Bordeaux, and Talia Al GhulUpdated 5/10/2018 chapter on the triangle between Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Batman.Updated and completed on June 11, 2018.





	1. Prelude

* * *

**Prelude**

If you could look into Batman and the women in his life, you'd be surprised.

He's known amongst the hero community as a virtuoso in bed, and it's no secret.

Batman is one of the busiest heroes, but not just because of crime fighting.

He has a real weakness for women, especially if they have a dark side.

Here are some of those stories that you might have known about his liaisons over the years.

You might find stories you don't know and those that you do.

 

I'll likely be adding chapters as I uncover more of Batman's past.

Now if only he were real! 

We would all want some of that hot, dark, brooding man.

 

 

 


	2. Vicki Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki Vale and Bruce

 

**Vicki Vale and Bruce**

Bruce was wandering this weeks' charity gala in the Wayne Manor ballroom looking for his date, she'd disappeared from him as soon as she observed the paparazzi.

She'd followed them so she could try to get her lovely face and figure published in some periodical.

A young model and budding actress, Bruce was her pass to enter to be seen and nothing more.

Too bad, he thought, she could have kept his bed nice and warm tonight. Or at least his cock, in any case.

He was fully bored and jaded. He attended so many of these events that it was like brushing his teeth, just a necessity.

 

A beautiful woman with reddish-gold hair had her eye on him since he'd entered the room fifteen minutes ago, she wandered over as she fingered a necklace that showed off her decolletage beautifully. Bruce turned towards her, it was Vicki Vale, the beautiful and sexy star reporter for the local paper. She made his date look like a schoolgirl in comparison.

Her lacquered nails drew his eye towards her neckline which was low and revealing. His eyes lingered just a few seconds past politeness, but he was sure that was her very intention.

"Hello there Bruce. Where's your teenage date gone?" she purred. Her voice was warm and sensuous, with a hint of a naughty temptress thrown in.

Her dress left little to the imagination, it seemed to be molded to her curves. With its low cut in front and exposed back, it was getting attention from all of the young rich suitors in the room.

"Good evening, Miss Vale. I suppose she's off searching for a photographer to trade photos for services, and so I find myself single again," he mentioned with a tiny quirk of his smile.

"And you? Did you bring anyone here yourself, or are you out on the hunt?" he answered suggestively.

"Oh, I'm always looking for something to wet my whistle. Buy a girl a drink, hm?" she stroked his tie lasciviously with her perfect long fingernail.

Bruce took two glasses from a passing tray and handed her one. "To an interesting evening, Miss Vale." he toasted.

He took her all in.

She was definitely on the hunt, if she were standing any closer to him they'd be screwing on the floor.

 

"Care to catch some fresh air on the terrace? It can get stuffy at these, ah, affairs," he smirked.

They downed their drinks, and he took her arm in his and escorted her in the general direction of the wrap-around terrace.

Which coincidentally also led to his bedroom doors.

Vicki was already quite familiar with the layout of Wayne Manor, having covered dozens of functions here.

She dragged Bruce to a service corridor and pulled him in quickly closing the door behind them.

She drew him in close with a grip on his tie and kissed him hard.

Bruce shrugged off his jacket dropping it on the floor. She pushed him towards her cleavage and he obliged her. He kissed and licked his way around her breasts, freeing one from her dress and tugging a hard nipple into his hungry mouth as she moaned. She held his head in place with one hand, reaching for his zipper with the other.

She found her way in and began massaging his swelling head driving him wild with lust.

Then she put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to his knees.

He started pulling up her dress past her stockings and found her garter belt with nothing beneath.

With her skirt now up past her hips, he ran kisses, licks, and tiny bites up her thighs as she tried to force him towards her cunt.

He wasn't going to be rushed.

"In a moment, Vicki, you'll be glad you waited," he murmured against her dripping crotch. 

"Hurry, Bruce!" she said his name long and slow as she pulled off his tie.

He smiled to himself, allowing a moment to inhale the scent of her arousal. So musky, mm! He nibbled at her red-gold curls and grabbed her ass, kneading it and keeping her still as she writhed with desire.

"Ahhh, please don't tease me, Bruce!"

He teased the outside of her cunt, and sucked on her hood, making her quiver under his oral assault of her sex.

Then he took a broad lick slowly up her slit and swirled his tongue around her clit; making her shiver.

"Floor, now! Fuck me, Bruce!"

Bruce reached for his jacket, but she was already digging in his pocket and found a condom. She held it between her lips as she helped him pull down his pants. Then she ripped the foil and sheathed him as he quivered.

She mounted him and rode him until they were both panting, then squeezed down making him gasp.

He fucked her hard from the floor, bringing her to a screaming climax.

"Come for me Vicki, that's good." he encouraged her.

"Bruuuuce!" she moaned loudly as she climaxed hard.

 

Now he could have his own release clutching her ass hard, he rode her roughly until he came into her.

She would likely have bruises tomorrow, but he was sure she wouldn't mind.

She liked it rough.

"Oh, yes!" she screamed as she came again. "You're still as good as I remember."

"You weren't bad yourself, lady. Ready for another round?" he asked slyly.

"I'm raw, I forgot how you can really fill a girl up. Damn, you're still a stallion, Bruce Wayne!" she panted.

She kissed him, still tasting herself on him, then pulled away.

Bruce held onto the base of the condom as he pulled out, and tied it off. Then straightened himself a bit.

 

She pulled her dress back down and took his offered handkerchief to mop herself up.

Still the gentleman, she thought.

She waved goodbye, blew him a parting kiss and left him.

 

He headed to his nearby bedroom doors and used the bathroom mirror to wipe her lipstick off of his face, and proceeded to completely straighten himself and combed his hair.

That was a nice surprise. 

He thought he'd be bored stiff tonight.

Well, at least he got the stiff part right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Batman, and Batgirl!


	3. Batgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Batman and Batgirl.  
> How they worked together for years before they finally realized their sexual tension and hidden feelings for one another.

 

* * *

 

**Batman and Batgirl's little secrets**

Batman had been working with Batgirl for years, but they'd worked much more closely since Dick Grayson left town to be his own man in Bludhaven.

He'd known that Barbara had a crush on him since she first began as Batgirl. She was cute then, he'd admit to himself. More than cute, because as she matured she was downright gorgeous. 

Those full lips, that wavy thick hair, those eyes...!

But getting involved with a partner was explosive territory, and as much as he loved and thrived on thrills and on dangerous women, he stayed firmly away.

She still stole glances at him when she thought he didn't observe her, turning her face away to hide the pink blush on her cheeks. With his white lenses in place, he did the same, often sneaking glances from behind the mask, feeling hidden. He was also a man to squash down his real emotions. It was his own fault, his personal passions forever were causing him too much pain, thus he simply avoided them.

He favored flings with easy and willing women that he could bed for a night, and leave before dawn. There were plenty of ladies for the choosing, he had his choice either as Bruce or as Batman. Starlets, models, gold diggers, villainesses, bored debutantes, secretaries, vigilantes, beautiful females of all types threw themselves at him and couldn't wait to have him. He never needed to have a cold and empty bed at night. He never said goodbye, just goodnight. That's the way he'd been doing everything for years.

And although his cock was pleased, his heart was left empty.

But Barbara was different from them all. She was brilliant, witty, headstrong, proficient, strong, and stunningly gorgeous, both inside and out. But she was too perfect for a guy like him. 

And that's what he reasoned to himself, over and over. 

Too kind, too gentle, too tender, just too wonderful for him.

 

She should have remained with Dick. They were close in age, they had a great deal in common. 

He was certain they'd eventually get married when Dick took money out of his trust fund, which he had never done before, and he found out later that Dick had purchased her an engagement ring, but she'd either refused him or averted him. 

 

Bruce had no idea why. They seemed to be a perfect couple, meant for one another.

 

He was sure that she'd get over her adoration of him, but it seemed that her fascination with him never faded. 

And even with all that, she wasn't the type of woman that he could have or would have used and abandoned.

 

The last time he had someone that extraordinary was years ago, and it ended when she found out he was Batman but he couldn't end his crusade even for her.

He was just beginning then. 

She couldn't deal with that kind of life for herself and broke off their engagement, but she remained friends with him. 

It broke his heart. 

He couldn't really condemn her either, it wasn't an uncomplicated life.

 

His affection of Batgirl had never actually diminished either, but damn it, he was nearly old enough to be her father. 

It just never felt right, so he decided not to dwell on it.

She was fourteen years younger than him, and his closest friends' daughter.

It felt indecent to think of her in that way.

 

He was convinced he was over it until he found himself masturbating and fantasizing of her nightly before falling asleep. 

It was _her_ fist on his cock, stroking him over and over until he came all over her body, then she'd be rubbing a finger in it and licking it off. 

 

He knew it was shocking to think of her that way, but he couldn't change his fantasies.

He couldn't take advantage of her youth or of her crush on him. 

He was trying to persuade himself that there were so many reasons to avoid even imagining thoughts of her.

Even just one kiss would lead him straight to hell, or maybe happiness, and he wasn't sure which one he feared more. 

 

Either way, he was screwed.

 

* * *

 

  **A few years later**

 

An unusually quiet night with him in the Batcave, Batgirl was on the computer and noticed that he'd been glancing her way every few moments from the lab, then darting his head away again.

He was very preoccupied as though he had something he needed to say to her, but he wouldn't spit it out. 

 

Was he troubled with her work?  

Did she have something in her teeth?  

Was she oozing again from her stitches?  

Did she mess something up? 

 

After half a dozen glimpses, she was getting worried, and had to ask him what was wrong.

 

"Bruce, is something on your mind? What is it?"

She was getting uneasy and growing concerned from his repeated glimpses.

 

 ** _"Hmm?"_**   he pretended to have no idea what she was talking about and continued disregarding her inquiry.

 

She thought he wasn't really paying her any attention, though she still wanted a response from him. 

 

He walked over to a chair and sat down to hide his growing turgidness. 

 

He was still remembering and imagining her half-naked body from an hour ago when he had to stitch her belly up.

He never did that, it was only his job, that's all. 

But it was still so clear in his mind, the soft curve of her breast, the few red curls peeking out of her panties as he stitched her taut stomach. 

He had craved her lingering scent, her taste.

God, when did his briefs get so damned uncomfortable?

He could never face her, not in his current state, it was much too embarrassing.

 

  **"Hey, Bruce, I'm still here talking to you. Don't you 'hmm' at me and ignore me!"** she demanded, getting angry. 

 

She was gorgeous when she was mad, all flushed face with rosy cheeks and hardened nipples. 

He wanted to seize her right then and toss her to the ground, throw her around like a ragdoll and screw her for hours until she cried with joy. 

 

Did she even know how beautiful and captivating she was?

How excited she made him?

Criminals always noticed her attraction judging by the consistent cat-calls.

 

 **"Hey Bruce, wake up!"** she tried again to get his attention.

 

She finally walked over to where he sat, noticing he now had his hands crossed covering his lap, and his head bowed slightly down.

 

' _Oh damn! He was hiding a hard-on!' she thought._

 

"Um, do you need some privacy?" she quipped, trying to make a joke of it, even though it made her uneasy, uncomfortable, and yet aroused.

She knew he got irritable when he didn't get enough sex, and she fretted about him being distracted in the field if his mind was roaming, which seemed to be happening much more often lately.

 

 ** _"Barbara..."_** he began, but his voice was oddly cracking.

He didn't meet her eyes for a minute.

What was going on with him?  

Then he stared right at her, well she assumed he did behind those opaque lenses, and he looked very unnatural, so different.

Desperate, afraid, and yet startled.

She'd never seen that look on him.

 

"What's _wrong_ , Bruce? You've been acting strangely, are you all right?  Did you have another argument with Catwoman?" she asked, concerned for him.

 

"I-I..." he began. "I don't know if I can talk to you about it," and he dropped his head.

 

Did they break up again? she wondered.

Catwoman was always quarreling with him, it was probably their foreplay, she was sure of that.

Slap him around and curse him out and he became hard.

 

"Sure you can, I'll listen to anything you need to say, I'm always here to support you, you understand that right?" she leaned her head, trying to get the truth from him. "Come on Bruce, you've been off your game lately, and you're going to make a mistake if you keep being distracted by whatever's going on with you. Talk to me, please?" she asked.

 

"I-it's too personal. I can't, Barbara." he began, his voice sounded thick now.

 

"Oh, Bullshit!  We know more about each other than even our own doctors do, so give!"

 

 **"What the fuck is going on!"** she was raising her voice, which she almost never did, but she was becoming so frustrated trying to help him, the dense, obstinate man. 

 

"I noticed your hands, I'm not blind.  _Who broke your heart?"_ she said a bit softer, "I'll beat them up for you if it helps." She grinned down at him.

 

He looked down at his crossed hands. 

It was tougher to fool her then he thought. 

She really did understand him well, and his cock was pulsating by now.

 

He barely whispered, " _It's you, Barbara,_ it's _you_ I'm thinking about, and I'm sorry, I really can't stop."

 

She cut him off, **"Wait! What do you mean, me, what did I do now?** " she was still trying to figure this out.

It still hadn't completely dawned on her.

 

Until it just did.

 

"Is that why you're covering your lap? Are you thinking of me... like... like... _like that?!_

 _Oh, my God, you are!"_ Her mouth hung open in shock.

 

He pulled back his cowl, it was no use hiding his feelings anymore. 

He was red-faced and perspiring, "I don't know why I've been so obsessed with you lately, but I just can't do this anymore, there are so many reasons why we should never..." 

 

She cut him off with a kiss. 

 

He was shocked for a few moments that she had been so bold, then he seized her face and began kissing her back with all of his urgency and passion. 

 

How long had he been hiding his feelings like this, she wondered? Well, it was about time. 

God, he was an idiot!

"Bruce, I think we need to get a room..." she smiled widely at him, breathless.

 

His face was covered with her lipstick, and even if it weren't he looked like a man impossibly smitten. 

 

"No time for a room... I-I'm too aroused, but you don't deserve just a quick roll in the hay, Barbara, you're not like anyone else." 

 

She kneeled down in front of him to remove his belt. "In that case, let me help you a little so that we can make it upstairs." Her eyes had grown bright and lusty, her lips were swollen, and she too was now colored pink.

 

"Barbara, I-I didn't mean for you to... ah..." he stammered.

 

"Be quiet for just once, Bruce. I've been imagining this for ages. It's kind of my secret fantasy to suck off _The Batman_ , so just shut up and enjoy it!" 

 

She had his cock out in her hand and just looked at it for a moment, savoring it. Time seemed to slow for him as she opened her mouth, her tongue touched him and his eyes lost focus. 

 

 _"Oh God!"_ he whispered.

 

She took her time, and her technique was, well, it was astonishing. 

He was hoping that he could last a few minutes, but he doubted it. 

She was good, so very good. 

She looked up at him adoringly as she worked some of her enchantment on him. 

Maybe he was under some hypnotic spell, this couldn't really be happening, could it?

His fantasies were never this vivid.

His balls were tightening up, and he was trying to keep himself from fucking her throat. 

That became a moot point as she deep-throated him after a few moments of engulfing him. 

He couldn't hold back any longer and released his shot. 

She gulped it down, swallowing it as fast as he kept spurting. 

She showed him the last bit of jizz on her tongue, then swallowed it, making him growl. 

He was gasping, and she was beaming up at him.

 

"You idiot. Why did you wait so long?" she asked him, finally.

 

"I guess you're right Barbara, I am an idiot. You've stayed here with me for so long. You could have gone out on your own or followed someone else, joined with some other group. But you stayed here with me."

He paused. "I should have reasoned this years ago, but I was terrified of what the answer might be. Afraid that I'd push you away, the one person who actually understands me, who's always understood me," he released a long sigh.

 

"That's because you're an idiot. My idiot," she smiled and kissed him again. "Now can we go upstairs, because I'm excited as hell!" she told him.

 

 _"I'm far from done yet,"_ he whispered darkly into her ear, his voice flowing and sumptuous like melted chocolate.

 

"Well, I haven't even started yet. That was just to take the edge off for you," her eyes sparkled at him, like stars in the sky.

"I've got lots of stamina, Batman!"

 

 ** _"It is not wise to challenge me,_ "** he murmured close to her ear, making her entire body shiver.

 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair toward the stairs. 

He drew her back toward him, pressing her against him and kissed her thoroughly, making her whimper and keen with need. 

He firmly grasped her, lifting her up and wrapping her long legs around his back. 

She tightened her arms around his neck and sucked on his lower lip. 

He squeezed her ass, making her squeak. " _Eeep..._   upstairs now!" she demanded.

"Or we can just screw here, though a bed sounds more spacious."

 

 _"I have a bed down here,"_   he said against her neck as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, making her moan loudly.

 

"Ooohh!" she cried. "Batman, fuck me _anywhere._.. just hurry please!" she keened, "I can't wait any longer! I've waited for years and it's been too long already," she whimpered against him.

 

* * *

 

**In the Batcave's bedroom**

 

They stripped each other's clothes off, control was something to keep for later on. 

She'd waited so long that she felt that she'd explode from need and desire. 

She kissed and sucked on his neck, making him growl again. 

 

He caressed her breasts, worshipping them and sucking hard on her nipples as his tongue swirled around them, forcing groans out of her. 

His fingers slid slowly down her belly teasing her skin and soon touched her auburn curls, and then lower, finding she was saturated. 

He brushed his fingers against her clit as she moaned loudly, then he plunged two and then three fingers deep into her fiery core, his thumb still working just beneath her clit.  

Her moans were rising in timbre, higher and higher as he worked her slickness. 

He nudged her thighs apart and needed a taste of her. 

 

She shook the walls with her screams of pleasure and began to tremble as his tongue ravished her. 

He flicked his tongue against her for barely a few moments when she came.

 

 _"Oh...!  Batman!  AAAGHH!"_    

Her scream was almost deafening.

 

He continued lapping up her juices as she continued throbbing, stroking her softly back down.

She was gasping, her body arched up, and her eyes closed in ecstasy for a moment.

He watched her face as she settled back to Earth, and her smile for him was dazzling. 

She let out a long sigh of content.

 

"Wow! I've been waiting for a long time for that," she confessed. "Probably since I first saw you, when back when I was twelve years old."

 

 **"Twelve!?"** he knew she'd waited, but that long? 

 

"Umm-hmm. I used to touch myself in my bed dreaming about you climbing into my window at night, oh, for so many nights! You'd come and ravish and seduce me in my dream, declaring you loved me. Then you'd make love to me for hours until I had to get prepared for school. I had a very lively imagination back then," she admitted.

"I knew it was wrong, but I think I fell in love with you all those years ago. You must have been in your twenties then, and I was in the seventh grade, but I hoped that someday we'd be together." She beamed up at him.

 

"I think I must have fallen for you a little while after you began as Batgirl, but I felt so bad about it. It never really left me, I just pushed it off elsewhere," he told her softly. "I felt like I was some kind of a lewd monster back then because you were so very young, you were just a teenager."

 

"We really did wait too long, didn't we? Now get a condom and fuck my brains out Batman, I'm done waiting!" she ordered him.

 

"I've already got one," he tore open the packet with his teeth, covered himself and added a dash of lube. "It's finally time."

 

"Just start off slow please, you're so big!" She hoped that he wouldn't rip her apart, but then again it was worth it. _It was Batman!_

 

He lined his head up to her entrance; her delicate pink lips were swelled with desire. He went slowly entering her an inch at a time as she tried to rush him. He wanted this first coupling to be perfect, so he swore that it would be meaningful for both of them.

Minutes stretched out as he pleasured her thoughtfully, thoroughly, thinking only of her own ultimate fulfillment.

He began sawing in, out, in, out, as their pleasure soared high into the stratosphere.

She felt a ball of tension building in her core making her moan and squirm as he pulled her along with him up towards the moon and planets and the stars.

Sexual tensions between them both built until everything ultimately exploded with pulsars and sparkles showering them both in a golden glow.

She sighed her satisfaction, seeking out his soft firm lips once more.

Then she sought out his cock once again, stroking him until he was once again fully stiff.

 

* * *

 

**Much later**

 

They went on making sweet love for many hours, shifting to new and more exciting positions each time. 

They screwed on the bed, fucked on the floor, ate each other off the side of the bed, did it standing against the wall, then back onto the bed, lying on the dresser, and with her legs around his waist as he held her aloft against the wall. 

The more difficult the positions, the better the payoff was.

 

"God, I'm so sore Bruce, some more lube please?" she begged.

 

It had been hours since they began, she'd lost count of how many times they'd screwed already, but she couldn't bring herself to quit, or she might wake from this dream and never find it again.

He'd noticed she was making some painful faces, and it wasn't from a lack of lubrication, she was probably irritated and raw by now. 

 

"We can pick this up again tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere, Barbara I promise you," he told her while gently kissing her lips,

"Besides, you're in definite pain, and I'd feel like a real shithead knowing I hurt you.

You've exhausted me too, you're the first woman to do that in ages," he admitted.

 

She sighed, he was right, she was really sore and raw in several places, she'd need some type of gentle salve by morning.

She laid her head on his chest, playing idly with his chest hair.

She was exhausted but she really hated to quit. Like it was a bubble and it would suddenly deteriorate and disappear permanently.

What if this was all they could have together?

What if he realized how wrong it was and pushed her away like before?

  
"Wait a minute, I'll be right back," he said. He got a warm sudsy washcloth and tenderly washed her off, and then himself. 

If he hadn't, they'd be cemented together by morning.

 

"Mmmm, thanks, Bruce," she mumbled, " mm, too tired, gonna pass out now," she softly smiled at him and was soon sleeping in his arms, with an angelic smile on her lovely face.

 

Bruce had never remembered such a complete feeling of satisfaction.

 

She was perfect.

He was an idiot.

 

 


	4. Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Wonder Woman need to let off some steam after a completed mission gone horribly wrong.

* * *

 

Batman and Wonder Woman were horrified over the meaningless deaths.

They'd missed defusing a single bomb and innocent citizens were killed.

 

It was well hidden, true, but how can you absolve yourself to a pile of corpses?

 

Batman held his head in his hands, tears raining down his face. He had failed to save them.

 

The Amazon Princess wasn't faring any better, she was overwrought from the loss of innocent civilian lives.

Diana walked the battlefield and closed the eyes of the unseeing dead.

She couldn't face their accusing stares, and neither could Bruce.

 

She wrapped her arms around him to merely comfort him as he burrowed deeper into her embrace.

He needed this, and she understood his unspoken need for mutual contact.

He encircled his arms around her, losing his anger and rage in the simple feeling of touch.

 

He looked at her bare shoulders and absentmindedly began stroking her skin.

Diana knew he needed a safe vent for the disturbances he tried to hold in and she massaged his back in return.

 

Bruce pulled his face from her, pushing back his cowl.

She saw the raw and painful way he looked into her eyes feeling himself a failure to his cause.

 

"It wasn't your fault you know, you, that is we couldn't have known about the fourth explosion. We were set up. Tricked" She stated.

That didn't seem to help much if anything, Bruce looked even more doomed.

"We did our best, you that know we did." Princess Diana tried hard to reassure him.

 

"Yes, but it wasn't good enough. These people didn't deserve to die! We failed them! Every one of those poor people will haunt me," He lamented.

She went to kiss his cheek but he abruptly turned his head and captured her mouth with his own.

 

If this was what he needed, she would be there for him.

She poured herself into the kiss and felt his growing turgidness against her belly.

 

"Come with me," she took his hand flying them both to a vast grassy expanse.

She shrugged her clothing off and pulled his pants down.

 

"What... what are you doing, Diana?" Batman was astonished but aroused.

She'd never showed any hint of sexual interest in him, despite his reputation as an accomplished virtuoso in the bedroom.

 

"Lie with me, use me, let me be here for you," she pulled him down onto the soft green grass, "I want to . . . I want to comfort you, let me do this for you, Bruce."

His erection was fully upright, and she wrapped her hand around his hardened member stroking him firmly with long sure motions.

His shaft was like steel wrapped in velvet, and soon a drop of pre-come was sparkling on the tip of his head.

 

"Diana, I won't last long if you keep touching me." He was very aroused and she had seriously surprised him.

He wouldn't fight her off, or push her away from him; he needed something, anything to conceal the horror of corpses that was so recent, so difficult to dislodge from his memory.

 

She cut off his words with a kiss, deep and aggressive.

She pulled him hard against her naked body, and he felt her hardened nipples through his shirt.

 _"Come, have sex with me, or make love, or fuck my brains out. Do what you need to do to feel better, to forget for a while,"_ she murmured in his ear.

_"Be rough with me if that's what you need. I'll do whatever you want. I need to forget too what's happened today. Kiss me, Bruce, eat me, screw me hard! Slap my ass, lick my pussy, bite my nipples!"_

 

Her sex talk was making him even harder, he couldn't resist her invitation.

She had given him permission to do what he needed, and he needed rough hard sex to forget for a while.

He tossed her onto the soft grass, face down, forcing her ass into the air.

He spat into his hand and used it to wet his firm throbbing shaft, plunging hard into her as she screamed at the suddenness of his onslaught.

 

He liked screamers. The corner of his mouth quirked as he rode her hard.

He couldn't hurt her, but he could certainly try to satisfy the Amazonian Warrior Princess.

 

 **"Harder, ride me like the stallion you are, shove that huge cock hard into my core and fuck me!"** she screamed at him, making him even more aroused.

 

She wasn't afraid to demand his rough treatment, and he needed to fuck the shit out of something or he would get violent and injure someone.

 

" **Whatever you say, Princess. Take me, take all of me!** "

He plunged hard bouncing off her cervix, angling himself to make sure he pleasured her well. 

 

He slapped her ass as he fucked her, and she liked it, mewling and keening with each slap that landed.

He felt her walls tighten with each hit and slapped her harder.

 

 **"More, keep spanking me!"** she begged and moaned.

She felt him hit a spot inside her that felt positively euphoric as he rode her.

She needed him as much as he needed her and her cunt gripped at his hardness as her climax approached.

None of her many lovers had ever reached deeply enough and touched her there.

 

Soon she was screaming for more.

**"Oh, Great Hera! Faster, man, ride me faster, just like that. Punish and pleasure me with your cock, I've done evil, and must be properly fucked for my absolution. Fuck! Oh, fuck!"**

She was riding with him, his balls were tensing up.

He'd never in his life heard her curse like this, it made him lose any last bits of hesitation to let go entirely with his mind and just obey his body.

 

He would soon pour his seed into her and she would happily receive it.

 

She was enjoying his wild sex, he was good at making her climax even though it was his need to use her and get his own release.

 

He was indeed the great lover that others in the Justice League whispered and giggled about at night while exchanging stories of their sexual escapades and not-so-secret romps.

There was no exaggeration of his prowess as she climbed up towards the sky to receive the stars as her core blazed and exploded into tiny fragments.

 

He held her tightly by the hips as he continued his assault on her pussy, faster and faster until he allowed himself to finally complete the act and fill her with his thick, hot spurts of come. 

He kept thrusting hard until he had finally emptied his throbbing balls completely into her wet throbbing cunt and collapsed on the grass next to her.

He played with her firm breasts as he waited for his prick to ready itself for yet another onslaught.

 

He sucked at her nipples, biting at them making her moan.

Most of her lovers had tried to be gentle to the point that she needed to pleasure herself for a climax afterward.

 

Bruce had no such problems, giving her the strong and intense treatment she needed to get off.

 **"Kiss me, you wonderful beast!"** she cried.

 

He was hard again in minutes, but he wanted to pleasure her once again before his release.

He nudged at her cunt with his knuckle, making her gasp. 

 

He rolled her onto her back, spreading her thighs as he teased her with only his bare thumb, his clothes were fully lost as he had plundered her depths earlier.

His thumb was large enough to feel like his prick was teasing her nub, sending her blood pulsing into her nether regions like an electrical shock. 

He soon used his other fingers to tease and penetrate her other orifices, leaving her gasping as her whole body flushed with excitement.

 

His huge fingers pushed in and out of her, feeling like multiple partners penetrating her all at once, it felt like nothing she'd ever experienced, and all she could do was close her eyes and ride out the delightful feelings he was giving her.

Of course, she wasn't a virgin but never had any one person penetrated her so deeply and thoroughly all at once.

Soon he replaced some of his fingers with his hard cock, keeping a finger working in her ass, not holding back at all.

He fucked her and fucked her very well, deeply and thoroughly satisfying her needs.

 

She felt as though she was riding a chariot up to the sun as she neared a mind-blowing climax and screamed.

He slapped her bottom the way she liked as he screwed her hard enough to make her breasts bounce with each stroke.

 _"Don't stop! Oh, Hera! Oh, Gods!_ **Yes!"**

He felt her pulsing around his shaft and let himself go, and time slowed. It was one of the best orgasms he'd had in ages.

Maybe it was the trauma, maybe he had some emotions for Diana.

 

In any case, it seemed very healing. It wasn't the first time he'd used a woman in that way, but he felt no guilt about it.

She invited him to use her and he hoped that she healed some of the hurt too.

They laid there together for some time, just holding and caressing each other.

 

Bruce closed his eyes and no longer saw the accusing dead, just Diana's satisfied face as she climaxed.

 

It was a beginning.

 


	5. Silver St. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Silver St. Cloud were engaged to be married.

* * *

 

Bruce almost married Silver St. Cloud.

He still would marry her if she would have him.

 

* * *

 

 He had been introduced to Silver by a close friend of his late father.

Her family was in the same cliques as the Waynes, and they had done tangible good for the city.

They had so much in common.

 

After a few months of dating, Bruce began to explore some serious feelings for her, not just when they were making love.

There was absolutely no difficulty in that department of their lives.

 

She was as adventurous in bed as he was, and would try almost anything to keep him, and herself, fully satisfied.

She was rare among women who copulated just once and then went to sleep.

She could keep up with him like no other woman.

 

He proposed to her, and she had accepted with fluttering hands.

He held her hand steady as he slipped the ring on her finger.

 

It had been one of his mothers' rings, and she'd recalled Martha Wayne wearing it when she was just a little girl.

If anything, she always remembered jewelry.

In fact, she had an amazingly excellent recall and high intellect.

 

She wasn't some insipid rich girl who only aspired to constantly groom herself and show off her fashionable clothes and hairstyles, though she dressed elegantly and had been born with a definite sense of class.

She did generous amounts of charity work, and most of it was done anonymously.

 

Bruce loved her for her vision.

She had what many called an old soul.

 

She was able to understand people very well, and she easily saw through deceits or hoaxes.

 

She also recognized the depth of decay and the shocking amount of scandal, corruption, and crime in the city.

She supported law enforcement as best she could without feeding into the darkness that Gotham's many mob families used to exploit and repress others.

 

She would have made an excellent detective, he thought one evening after he'd hidden a gift for her beneath the bed pillows.

 

They had been making love, and once again she had nearly worn him out.

They were both glowing, and he couldn't help watching her, playing with her long silver-blonde hair.

 

She saw the smallest glint in his eyes and simply asked: "where did you hide it this time, Bruce Wayne?"

Her eyes shone playfully, she loved surprises.

 

Oh, he was so tempted to give her a suave answer, but she always saw through them.

But he loved making her laugh.

 

She had one of those musical and infectious laughs that made you smile just to hear her.

He simply glanced at the pillow smiling, and she followed his eyes to her gift.

 

"Oh, Bruce! It's so beautiful!" she cooed. She loved the bracelet, whose stones perfectly matched her exquisite grey eyes.

"Thank you." She kissed him soft and long.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few nights later, they had been in bed again, and she was leaning her head on his chest just listening to his heart beating.

 

"Silver, there are still things about me that you don't know. I think we need to discuss them before the wedding. Some things shouldn't be a shock after we've said our 'I do's'. "

She lifted her head to look at him.

 He looked deadly serious. 

 

Abruptly he'd taken on a different air to him, and she felt a chill run up her spine, but she didn't quite know why.

It was like he was a different person altogether.

 

She'd suspected that he had some secrets, she wasn't stupid.

 

All of the unexpected departures, the broken dates, the weekends where she couldn't find him anywhere.

She knew he'd eventually take her into his confidence.

She didn't suspect another woman, but there was something even she couldn't explain, hidden deeper than anything else in his soul.

 

She was dying to know the explanation, but she had to let him talk at his own pace.

She could bear some secrets between them, as long as they weren't heartbreaking.

 

He took her hands in his, perhaps to steady himself more than her.

 

"I've been doing things at night, things that nobody else knows about right now.

It's dangerous work, but it's what our city needs right now." he began as he looked deep into her eyes, trying to ascertain what she might have already gathered.

 He took a steadying breath and slowly exhaled.

She waited patiently as he paused, trying to read him, but tonight he was undecipherable, his face hard, like granite.

 

"You know about the new vigilante in Gotham. Silver, it's me. I fight crime at night and bring criminals in for justice. I won't kill, not after seeing my parents murdered, but if I have to be heavy-handed I will if there's no other way. I'm not out to hurt anyone or cause pain, but the police department can't or won't do what needs to be done to maintain this city. It's what I can do, what I must do, and what I can't stop from doing."

 

He watched her face go through a dozen different emotions in a matter of seconds.

She knew how much he loved their city, but she'd never suspected him of being a vigilante.

 

He continued: "Like others before me, The Green Lantern and The Black Canary, I put on a costume to conceal my identity from others who would try to hurt me through my associations, my friends, and my loved ones. It's not an uncomplicated life, Silver, but one that I feel I was born to have."

 

She tried to process this information in her mind with what she already knew about Bruce.

It all now made perfect sense, of course.

His need for justice, his execrating of crime, his pain at the loss of his parents.

 

"So, you're The Batman, Bruce. You're the one who's been terrifying criminals and frightening the corrupt among us. From what I know about you it makes sense in hindsight. I wouldn't have guessed it on my own right away, but it fills in the question of your multiple disappearances. I almost despaired that you were hiding a secret child you'd had or something in that nature.

"But Bruce, this is a very serious question, and our future relies on your answer. Can you give this up for me, or is this something so established that you can't stop? Because I can't see myself living with the uncertainty that you might be murdered one night and I would never know because there was nobody to tell me. I'm not cut out to be the wife of a crimefighter or a policeman or a fireman. That's just not who I am, Bruce. I love you, I really do, but that's something I can't do."

 

Bruce thought what he could be without The Batman. He could be with Silver, he loved her very much. But how could he start a family in a city so deep in its own depravity, almost cursed?  He loved her, but if she couldn't be with him knowing that he was Batman . . .

 

No, he couldn't stop. Even for her, because what kind of life would that be for his wife? To live in fear for the rest of their lives wouldn't be the best life that he could give her.

 

"I won't lie to you and tell you what you want to hear, but I will be honest. I love you very much, Silver St. Cloud. I do want to marry you and give you the best life that I can.

But I can't give up this life I lead, because if I'm not The Batman, Gotham would be the worst place to begin a happy life, and I can't give up on her. I suppose that you can say that she's the other woman in my life, the woman that I love more than my own life. I wish that you could be able to accept that part of me, but I won't force it. And I'm sorry that I misled you, I just didn't want to hurt you, or to see you get hurt by my enemies."

He sighed, it was hard to say, but their relationship was based on honesty.

"Will you stay with me tonight, or should I drive you home?"

 

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She really loved him more than any man she'd ever met, or probably ever will. But she couldn't live with the other side of him.

She wasn't that strong, she loved him too much to ever lose him like that. She slowly removed her engagement ring and placed it in his palm, wrapping his fingers around it.

She couldn't put any more words to it, she was numb.

 

"Please drive me home Bruce. I'll always be here for you, but I can't marry you, both of you, like this. Just remember, if you ever stop being The Batman, I'll run back to you in a heartbeat."

Bruce wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Can I kiss you goodbye, or would that hurt too much?"

 

"I'd like that. Let's not say goodbye though, because maybe one day things might change?"

 

"Maybe, yes. I long for the day when I can put away the suit forever."

 

He kissed her softly, God, how he hated to let her go!

 

After he reached home, he took out a bottle of whiskey and gulped it down until he fell asleep inebriated and finally oblivious to the pain.

 

 


	6. Catwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Batman and Catwoman eventually hooked up.

* * *

 

 

There were many classes of criminal activity in Gotham. Petty crooks, gang members, the mobs, and the anti-heroes.

It was difficult to classify The Catwoman at first.

She wasn't like anyone else Batman had ever faced.

 

She possessed a sense of fairness and injustice even though it was often enigmatic, and she wasn't crazy or insane like many others he battled daily.

She stole artifacts and artworks, but she never hurt anybody that wasn't in her way. Like him, she never killed an innocent.

She had an affection for strays and for children so she wasn't a monster, who wouldn't hesitate to harm innocent souls.

But her morality seemed to be grey, she crossed many lines that he'd never cross himself.

 

She baffled him, what were her motives, what did she do with all the wealth attained from the valuables she lifted?

Her outfit and equipment didn't seem expensive, she simply wore a common catsuit, a pair of goggles, and a set of clawed gloves.

She had no apparent high tech armor or weapons, she carried only a whip and used it for both a weapon and a climbing rope.

She wasn't enriching herself with her gains.

 

She also intrigued him.

She was attractive, intelligent, unconventional, fast, and exuded a certain elegance and a high level of sensuality.

She also wasn't above seducing someone to meet her ends.

She knew what she owned and used it to her own advantage.

 

In fights, she was about at his own level.

She could attack and move and dodge as well as he could.

Actually, her dodging itself was superior, if he was being honest. She moved like a ghost sometimes.

She moved fast enough to dodge virtually anything he threw her way.

She moved sinuously like the cat that she named herself after, with an exceptional sense of balance and with nimble and precise moves.

 

And he realized that she tempted him badly.

He wanted her in his arms and to be inside of her, but it had to be kept hidden.

She was too morally ambiguous to be an obvious part of his life.

But he still desired her.

 

They would begin with having occasional meetups on dark quiet rooftops and in empty dusty apartments.

Eventually, she invited him to her own bed after his learning who she was, but she was embarrassed at how cheap it looked.

He didn't say a word about her poverty, but he did bring some butter-soft sheets for her bed. They did feel nice, but she knew they were far out of her price range.

He probably had a regular job, she supposed. He certainly didn't do the Batman thing for gain.

 

All she knew was that when they made love, or they had sex, or hooked up, whatever you wanted to call it, the outside world disappeared.

He was an accomplished lover, and adventurous, raunchy, and demanding in bed.

 

She gladly gave up control in exchange for the many orgasms that he gave her, and always more than one.

He knew her body very well, and he made it perform to do what he wanted and when he wanted.

 

He never forced himself upon her, he was no rapist, but he wasn't above a little bondage play either.

That was the best, she thought,  having her hands tied and her body tight while he ravished her and gave her screaming climaxes, one after another.

 

She didn't mind sucking his cock or even rimming and fingering his ass with a prostate massage.

She was no prude, and she tried out everything and anything to give him back the same great orgasms as he gave to her.

 

She didn't hook up with him every night.

Sometimes she didn't see him for weeks at a time, and she was fine with that.

She had other lovers and she was sure that he wasn't specifically celibate without her either.

 

She would take what he offered, even if it was only for a short time because, in the end, it was always worth waiting for.

 

 


	7. Julie Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's very first love. She just couldn't deal with all of his unexplained absences any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know!
> 
> There's not much known about Julie, she was changed so often by DC that I was unsure which version to use, golden age, silver age, or new 52?
> 
> I only hope that I did her some justice.

* * *

 

 

Julie Madison was madly in love with Bruce Wayne, as he was with her.

 

They spent wonderful days and evenings together, but Bruce always tended to leave with no answers as to why.

 

She was a socialite and an actress, though she had studied the law but never completed her law degree.

 

Perhaps her acting career seemed more interesting than law.

 

Possibly she just had a hard time deciding?

 

They were engaged to be married for a few months, but it didn't last very long.

 

Julie didn't have that much patience and kept urging Bruce to settle down and finally choose himself a career. He just seemed to enjoy his wealthy life, socializing, drinking, and partying his life away, and it looked that he had no intention of settling down.

 

When after months of waiting Bruce still seemed completely directionless, Julie decided that she wouldn't wait around until Bruce got a serious job. 

 

She was tired of urging Bruce to do something worthy of his life other than only attending parties, schmoozing and socializing.

 

 

Her father was a floundering businessman who had taken a loan from the mob in a desperate measure to keep his business afloat.

 

Unfortunately, he was later murdered by Sal Maroni's henchmen for defaulting on the loan.

 

Julie was heartbroken over her father's murder at the hands of the mob.

 

Julie also suspected that Bruce was keeping secrets from her, and she began to feel really distrustful of him.

 

Eventually, their relationship just withered away.

 

She could no longer stand to stay in Gotham, so she signed up to join the Peace Corps.

 

Bruce realized how much he loved Julie too.

 

But it wasn't meant to be.


	8. Sasha Bordeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bodyguard that Lucius Fox hired for the protection of Bruce Wayne found out his identity and rather than betray him, was even more protective of him because of his value to Gotham as the Dark Knight.

* * *

 

Sasha Bordeaux was hired by Lucius Fox as a bodyguard for Bruce after his life is threatened multiple times, even though he insisted that he could handle anything.

Lucius explained that it wouldn't look right if he had nobody to guard him, and would make people too suspicious, and he finally relented.

 

She did her job very well, ensuring that his home was safe.

 

One of her duties was to make sure that there were no explosives or snares hidden in Bruce's house and to keep him safe from any and all attacks.

 

She accidentally discovered that Bruce was Batman, though he didn't fire her after she found out his secret.

 

He felt it was better to keep her nearby rather than to dismiss her.

 

He then offered to train her as a vigilante, and they often patrolled together.

 

She eventually fell in love with Bruce.

 

Even though he knew her feelings towards him, he continued to treat her as though she was still a stranger, even bringing dates home with him, to Sasha's dismay.

 

That was pretty cold, even for Bruce, life threats notwithstanding.

 

Bruce's longtime girlfriend Vesper Fairchild was murdered, and Sasha and Bruce were framed for the murder and they were both jailed.

 

After they're both found innocent, Bruce now realized that he's fallen in love with Sasha too, but it's much too late for Sasha.

 

She no longer wants any kind of involvement with him, especially after he'd treated her so shabbily by parading all of his hookups before her and breaking her heart.

 

 

 


	9. Talia Al Ghul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of the Demon's Head.

* * *

 

 R'as Al Ghul, an international terrorist and the head of the League of Assassins needed to find an heir to take over his role as the Demon's Head, and Batman suitably fit everything he required to replace him.  He was a true leader, tough, fierce, skillful, and commanding.

 Talia first met Batman when he liberated her from Dr. Darkk, the prevailing president of the League of Assassins. It was then that Batman discovered that Talia was the daughter of Ra's and that he and Darrk have had a falling out in business. Dr, Darrk turned against Ra's and tried to eliminate Talia in revenge, but Batman foiled Darrk's plan and when he was being taken back to the authorities, Talia shot and killed Darkk to save Batman's life

Talia was then apparently kidnapped and her father, Ra's, asked Batman's help to find her, knowing that Robin had also been kidnapped in the same way Talia was. Batman agreed to help Ra's find Dick and Talia; but as time passed, he learned that it had all been a crusade to test his abilities. It was all Ra's plan as a final examination of Batman's suitability as an heir since Talia had fallen in love with the Dark Knight.

He asked his Talia, to seduce him if necessary and lure him to his side.

 Talia herself was loyal to her father, and she would perform whatever was required of her, even going as far as seducing and bedding those that he wished to enthrall and command.

Although Talia was always happy to do whatever her father requested of her, seducing the Dark Knight wasn't a tough challenge compared to most. He was handsome, strong, and she believed that he would be a good lover as well, perhaps not beating her as many had done before bringing them into her father's service.

He wasn't quite as easy to attract as she'd assumed, and even though she was beautiful and seductive, she found that had to drug him in order to bed him.

He was indeed a good lover, as she'd guessed he would be. After all, the Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight was skilled in every form of battle, even as far as the bedroom. She kept using him until she became pregnant, hoping that his honor would force him to marry her and to hold the title as the new Demon's Head and the heir to the League of Assassins.

 Talia became enraptured with Batman, calling him her beloved.

Although he did have much honor, he refused to marry her, even though he did eventually fall deeply in love with her. He just didn't desire to be duped into becoming the new Demon's Head.

 She told him a lie weeks later that she'd miscarried, and he felt horrid, thinking that he'd caused her too much anxiety and stress.

 She eventually helped him escape from Nanda Parbat to return to Gotham, all the while keeping her pregnant state a secret even from her own father.

Over the years Talia and Batman ran into each other often, sometimes as lovers, and sometimes Talia betrayed him.

It was ten years later that Batman learned that her pregnancy had continued and that she'd borne him a son.

A son who took very much after his father in looks, abilities, and intelligence, as well as having Bruce's overconfidence.

She had trained her son, named Damien, as a member of the League of Assassins, from the time that Talia had to leave him with Bruce to safeguard him and to raise him up properly.

 He was a stubborn and willful child, insisting that he didn't need any further education, and insisting also that his own deadly ways were best. Bruce helped his son overcome most of his deadly urges.

He never stopped loving Talia, and if not for her father might have happily married her.


	10. Black Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Canary had feelings for both Batman and Green Arrow after the death of her husband Larry Lance.
> 
> She had been dating with Oliver first, and Ollie was mighty possessive of Dinah.
> 
> Then again, she had shared a tender few moments with Bruce, who recalled the woman he had almost married, just as Dinah admitted she still mourned her late husband.
> 
> Dinah's tears could not be held back, and for once Bruce embraces her in a tender moment.

Their romance was short AND hot.

Batman moved in on The Black Canary while she was on a break from her longtime lover, The Green Arrow.

 

* * *

 

She had been with Oliver first, and Ollie was mighty possessive of Dinah.

Then again, she had shared a moving few moments with Bruce, who recalled the lady he had nearly married, just as Dinah admitted she still wept and ached now and then for her late husband.

 

Dinah's tears could not be held back as the memories flooded her brain, and for once Bruce embraces her in a tender moment.

As she lifts her tear-stained face to his, he kissed her.

They've been temporarily bonded by their individual losses.

He by his ex-fiance, her by her former husband and now her former boyfriend as well.

The kiss is tender, comforting, and holds much passion of their shared loss. 

 

Suddenly it's as though they both realize that a line has been crossed.

* * *

 

Bruce had been friends with Oliver Queen for many years.

 

Dinah Lance originally came from Earth 2 and had recently come to Earth 1 since the death of her late husband, Larry Lance.

 

After several months had gone by she was starting to come to grips with her grief.

It was then that Oliver and Dinah's friendship began to morph into something more.

They had become a couple and were steadily dating, but Oliver became moody and Dinah and he both decided a break would help them both.

 

* * *

 

Dinah is monitoring communications in the JLA Space Satellite, and is alone and lost in her own thoughts and visions when Batman beams in to replace her on her shift.

She is feeling dispirited when he releases her from duty, but she asks if she could stay for a while longer.

 

She seldom asks Bruce about his personal life.

He usually won't discuss his feelings with anybody even if they ask.

He keeps his personal life and feelings bottled up tightly.

Perhaps, that's why in a rare moment when Dinah said that he probably was never lonely, he mentioned his near-marriage and heartbreak to her.

 

She was reminded of her own losses and turning away from him she became choked up.

Bruce hadn't meant to bring up her bitter recollections and felt shocked that it brought his friend to tears.

He called her back as she was about to leave and gently held her in his arms.

 

That's when it happened.

It was a great kiss. Bruce's playboy reputation is well earned, after all.

But then they each felt very guilty for their mutual betrayal of Oliver.

But it was a good kiss, very good.

* * *

 

Months later for everyone, and Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow are returning from a mission together

All three were on a flight home aboard the Batplane.

Ollie had asked to pilot the plane, and Bruce was more than happy to sit behind him next to Dinah.

 

Bruce reminisces intensely that earlier meeting of their mouths and emotions.

He licked his lips thinking of the lady seated so close to him.

He wanted to embrace and kiss her again. And again!

 

When they landed Ollie assumed that Dinah would walk with him, but she was still on the outs with Ollie.

 

She asked Bruce to wait up for her, and Oliver was really _very_ pissed off.

 

Bruce took her home with him.

 

She had a few changes of clothes with her after the multiple days long flight.

 

She didn't intend to do more than just leave Ollie with a message that said 'no, we're currently off'.

But Bruce was there and very available.

He wasn't the type to claim her either, which made her decision work.

 

After they each showered and changed into civilian clothes, they headed to the kitchen for a bite.

 

It was late when they arrived, and Bruce thought that he'd have to order something in, but Alfred didn't disappoint.

 

Alfred had already prepared dinner and left a note on the kitchen counter for Bruce with heating instructions.

There was easily enough for two, so Bruce asked her to join him.

She was more than happy to join him because she was famished after the long flight, and food during their mission had been barely tolerable.

 

Alfred, of course, was a wonderful chef, so Dinah busied herself in the kitchen making a colorful Italian salad for them to share and then warmed a loaf of bread in the oven for a few minutes.

She found her way around Alfred's well-arranged kitchen and took out dishes and a salad bowl and set the table.

Bruce went to get out a bottle of wine to go with their meal and opened it to allow it to breathe.

When Bruce returned with the wine and goblets, the table was beautifully set and candles were burning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Was Alfred just here?"

"No, I found everything and set the table for us. I hope you don't mind me making myself at home Bruce?"

"Not at all, I just never realized how nice it is to have a set table for dinner after missions. The candles are a nice touch too."

 

The oven timer sounded, and Dinah pulled the warm bread from the oven and placed it on a breadboard with a bowl of olive oil mixed with grated cheese and spices.

"I didn't expect this, Dinah. Thank you, I sincerely mean that."

"Well, what's dinner without bread or a salad? My mother taught me that without a loaf of bread, it's just a snack."

 

Bruce poured the wine for them and brought Dinah a goblet.

"Well, here's to another mission accomplished!" she toasted.

They sat down and ate the delicious dinner with quite a bit of wine.

Bruce seldom drank, but he was feeling fulfilled and it was nice having company for dinner.

He soon opened a second bottle for them both.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe it was the wine, or the dinner, or the recent breakup, or even the mission, but -something- had brought them together tonight in the same place.

Bruce was about to apologize for the kiss aboard the satellite, but Dinah wouldn't let him talk, putting her finger to his lips.

 

She took him by the hand and led him to the sofa with wine glass in hand. Bruce grabbed the bottle of wine and his own glass.

He refilled their glasses as Dinah seated herself. 

 

She took a long sip, then she turned and gazed into Bruce's eyes.

He saw heat and longing there, the same heat that he'd held onto since their first kiss, even though she seemed to run off after.

 

She put down her glass and inched closer to him, placing her arms gently around his neck and pulled him close.

Bruce wasn't used to being chased, but he was quickly responding as she reached up to kiss him passionately.

He dropped his glass on the table and pulled her in close, returning her passion.

They sat there kissing and holding each other for many breathless minutes.

"Let's go up to your room, Bruce," she murmured huskily into his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe.

 

Who was he to turn her down? He'd be a fool, that's who he'd be!

He stood up with her, and seizing her wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her up the stairs with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Wine, adrenaline, and a mission gone well all led to them undressing each other while exploring each others' body.

Bruce couldn't get over her womanly curves, and Dinah was enjoying touching his many scars and tracing designs on his bare skin.

Dinah was on fire, and soon had tossed Bruce down on the bed and began attacking his manhood.

She had him securely in her grasp, and he was glad to let her lead.

 

She gave him a body-rocking climax, and he soon tossed her on her back with her legs dangling down.

He smirked and dove his mouth deep into her center, making her scream with delight and lust as he took her higher and higher.

Her eyes rolled to the ceiling as she climaxed, panting and moaning. Lord, but he was good!

Bruce decided to take charge once again and maneuvered her with her face down on a pillow then raised her ass high and was about to enter her from behind.

She felt his huge manhood tickling at her entrance, and turned to see he had grown even larger than before.

 

 **"Wait!"** she yelped almost fearfully. **"That's. Just. Huge!"**

 

He opened his night table drawer and took out a jar of super-wet lube.

She watched him and saw the label as he opened the jar and applied a good sized amount to each of them.

He slowly rubbed it into her until she moaned and loosened up once again releasing her own wetness.

 

He tasted her on his fingers, closed his eyes and moaned.

That got her even hornier.

 

"Take me now, Bruce!" she begged.

"Whatever the lady wants," he said with a smirk.

He found there was now enough room for his massive engorgement and plunged in all the way to the root of his manhood.

He pulled nearly completely out and plunged in once again.

"Oh my god, Bruce, I feel so full!"

He smiled to himself speculating he was probably even greater than any of her past partners.

 

"Ride with me, Dinah."

"Oh, yes, Brucie, I'll ride with you anyplace!"

He reached beneath them both and stroked her clitoris as he rode her.

She made noises that could have come from a porn flick as he guided her well.

 

"Harder, faster, please!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm an expert detective. I know exactly what you need," he smiled.

"OH, OH, OH, BRUCE! YES!" she squealed and gasped.

He felt her nearing her climax and held out as long as he could. 

When he could hold out no longer he plunged into her even harder and deeper still, shaking her firm breasts back and forth, and finally allowing his release.

She gasped for breath.

"God, that was so good!"

"Bruce will do."

She rolled over and slapped him.

"Smart-ass!"

"You like my ass."

"Hrmph! I don't know whether to slap you again or kiss you!"

"Can I choose?"

"No!"

"Both!?" he questioned.

"Yes!"

 

And she did.

Another slap across his face and then a kiss to soothe it after.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Lois Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne moves in on Superman's girlfriend.  
> Clark is not very happy about sharing his alter-ego's lady with Bruce.  
> But all is fair in love, and she had just broken up with Superman.

* * *

 

Bruce didn't always care about boundaries, even crossing the line to date one of his friends' longtime girlfriend.

He didn't need to force or seduce her, his personality and wealth did the job for him.

Stealing her from a friend was just a fun bonus.

 

 

* * *

 

Lois Lane was beautiful.

And you can never have too much beauty around, especially if your name is Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy of Gotham.

 

Lois was Superman's girlfriend, but lately, Superman had been excusing himself from their dates as his missions piled up.

He was supposed to meet Lois at a masquerade ball in Gotham, but instead, he stopped by to say that his mission wasn't over yet, then went flying off with Wonder Woman beside him.

Lois was getting very annoyed with Superman and she told him not to bother for their next date as he flew away.

Lois found herself all alone on the dance floor like a wallflower but she was looking gorgeous in her costume.

 

Bruce Wayne noticed that she was alone, having heard her tiff with Superman earlier.

So he happened by and asked her to dance.

"You're Lois Lane, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you're Bruce Wayne, I remember interviewing you a while back."

 

* * *

 

 

As the song ended, Bruce picked up a pair of drinks from a tray being passed and handed one to Lois.

"Thanks, Mister Wayne, I was just about to go get a drink, you must have read my mind." she smiled at him.

"Well, if I'm going to dance with you, I may as well take care of you properly." He gave her a crooked smile that melted her a little.

Why hadn't she noticed him before?

Possibly because she was so infatuated with Superman that she never gave any other man a chance.

But lately, the flying boy scout wasn't treating her right, and why not have some fun?

 

And Bruce Wayne was gorgeous, thoughtful, and a great dancer.

And here she was dateless again. Hmm!

A slow dance began to play, and Bruce extended his hand to her for another dance.

"Thank you, Mister Wayne."

"Call me Bruce, please, Mister Wayne sounds too formal." This time his smile was brilliant, and just for her.

"And you can call me Lois," she said, returning his smile.

 

He held her close and spun and dipped her at the appropriate moments, he was making her head spin in a good way.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Bruce. I had no idea that you had that talent."

"Oh, Lois, I have many talents. Stick around for a while and you'll find out."

Her interest was piqued. He was a very intriguing man.

She began to wonder what other talents he referred to.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the evening, he offered to drive her home.

She was staying nearby at a hotel, and Alfred was soon waiting downstairs for them both in the limo.

 

He offered her a glass of champagne in the car and poured for both of them.

A few minutes later she was feeling light and bubbly and a little intoxicated, then she reached over and kissed him.

 

"Won't your boyfriend get jealous?" Bruce teased.

"I doubt it, I broke up with him earlier this evening, and the night is still young. Want to come in for another drink?"

 

"I'd like that Lois, I'd like that very much." He liked her boldness, and he agreed, kissing her some more.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they got to her hotel room, she dragged him in by his tie.

He didn't bother putting up a fight. Why should he?

 

Lois broke a few buttons pulling off his shirt, but he didn't mind at all.

It was refreshing being chased instead of giving chase for a change.

He would be her prey anytime!

 

A small part of him felt like a dog for sleeping with Superman's girlfriend, well, maybe ex-girlfriend by now, but the rest of him was aroused and wouldn't be put off. 

He returned the favor, undressing her faster then she thought humanly possible and soon they were rolling around in the sheets.

He began kissing her thoroughly and she pulled him closer to feel his bare skin against hers.

He explored her body as they kissed.

She had nice curves, she and didn't mind him being just a little rough.

He liked rough.

 

He pulled her nipple into his mouth and bit down on it a little making her groan and shiver.

He grabbed the other and pinched it between his thumb and finger, and it made her crazy.

God, didn't Supes ever bed her?

She moved to take him into her mouth and she was driving him up the wall with her technique!

"God, Lois, that feels so good, keep doing that to me!"

She grabbed his balls and played with them as she sucked his dick.

Then she took his balls into her mouth and sucked on them one at a time. Damn!

 

"Lois, s-stop, I'm going to come if you don't!"

She just looked up at him from between his legs and gave him a naughty smile.

That minx!

 

As he erupted, she swallowed every drop, and then she licked him clean. Holy shit!

Now it was his turn.

He flipped them both over and pushed a few pillows underneath her and started eating her out slowly but forcefully.

"Oh, God, Bru-u-uce!"

He lapped and sucked and teased her until she was writhing like a snake.

Then he dipped his tongue inside of her, and she shivered and moaned.

He licked her clit and entered her with his finger pumping her in time with his tongue.

 

"That's just your finger? Holy shit, Bruce! It feels like a sausage!"

He smiled and added a second finger and continued pumping her.

"Holy Shit! I'm coming!"

Her contractions nearly cut off circulation to his fingers, she had a mighty strong pussy!

"Come for me, Lois, oh yes, just like that!"

"Oh my god!" she screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

He licked her gently until her contractions slowed. She tasted so good, he didn't want to stop.

Soon she pushed him away, "Ooh! Too sensitive, stop for a little, please?"

"Let me know when you're ready for more, hmm?" He moved over to teasing her rock-hard nipples instead.

 

"So," she panted, "Is this what you meant about hidden talents?" she said, gasping for air.

"Partly," he teased.

"Holy crap, you're really good in bed!"

"We're not done yet. This was just the foreplay."

"You're a pretty big guy, I'd better get out the lube!"

 

Wow, this lady comes prepared, he thought.

She opened her nightstand and took out a handful of condoms and a tube of slick-lube.

 

"I like a woman who's ready for anything," he smiled.

She handed him a condom packet.

 

He noticed it was a Japanese brand and smelled of mint.

That would tingle!

It was extra thin and felt amazing.

Note to self, stock up on Japanese condoms! he thought.

 

Next, she took some of the lube and slowly rubbed it all over his erection and in her opening as well.

He scented more mint, and the mint inside his condom was beginning to activate. Whoa!

 

"Someone loves mint," he laughed. 

"Don't knock it, it does amazing stuff during sex!"

"I know, I'm starting to feel it!"

 

He pulled her towards him and flipped her onto her stomach raising her ass high up and entered her.

She was so wet he had no problem penetrating at all, even given his size.

She was still nice and tight though.

 

He rammed her hard and fast as she moaned and tried to meet his rhythm.

It was a losing battle but she tried her best.

He placed a hand over her head so she wouldn't hit the headboard on each bounce, and continued ramming her hard.

 

"Oh, yes, I love that, keep going just like that Bruce!" she was panting hard as he fucked her mercilessly.

She was almost hoping that Superman could see her now, but she didn't think he would get so adventurous in the bed as Bruce.

Hell, all he ever did was hug and kiss and squeeze her tits when he lost control.

Fucking boy scout!

 

Bruce, by comparison, really knew how to fuck, and fucked her well.

All these stray thoughts went through her head as her world began to spin out and she screamed as her climax hit her unyieldingly.

"Oh god, Bruce, I'm coming now! Uuughhh!"

 

They had a long night together and enjoyed each other for hours.

Bruce left in the early morning, saying he had to get to work.

He wanted to see her again later, but it wasn't meant to be.

 

* * *

 

 

Lois opened the door to a huge bouquet of flowers and a box of candy in Superman's arms. 

"I'm so sorry Lois, I've been treating you badly lately, and I've broken a month's worth of dates. I'll let some of the other heroes take a few cases and stop trying to save the world one-handed. Will you forgive me and take me back, please?"

When he was like this it was hard for her to resist, after all, he was Superman.

"Okay, one more chance. But we need to have a better sex life. I know talking about it makes you cringe, but I need sex. I'm only human."

"I understand, sex is very important to the body and mind. On Krypton, we have sex as often as we want. I just thought that you weren't as sexual as you are, and I'll give you what you need. Just let me know and I'll..."

He never got the chance to finish that sentence as Lois dragged him into the freshly made bed with her and stripped him naked.

He could live with that!

 

* * *

 

 

When Bruce called later, he found out that she was no longer available. 

It was good while it lasted though.

 

 

 


	12. Chase Meridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase was very special.  
> She was a psychologist working for the Gotham police department.
> 
> She likes working with the department, especially as Gotham City had so many criminals with multiple-personality disorders, her specialty.
> 
> She fell for both Bruce and Batman, and eventually realized that they were the same man.

* * *

 

Chase was a very special woman.

Batman ran into her at a bank heist being committed by Two-Face and his henchmen.

She worked closely with Commissioner Gordon and was fascinated and intrigued by The Batman.

She tried to get his attention at the crime scene, but he brushed her off.

 

That wasn't much to deter her, she decided to try something else to get his attention.

Wearing a sleeveless short dress that showed off her figure and decolletage, with a similarly short trenchcoat she entered the roof of the GCPD and turned on the Bat-signal.

When Batman arrived, he was initially angry with her, telling her that the signal was not just to get his attention, it was for emergencies.

She explained that she had very important information for him. She had learned Two-Face's Achilles Heel, and it turned out that it was the coin that he always carried on his person.

 

Batman was impressed by her findings.

She removed her trench coat to entice him, flirting with him and saying that she understood that he was attracted to strong females. She hoped to show her own strength to him, even though she didn't dress up as a cat in vinyl.

Batman soon found he was becoming attracted to Chase and nearly kissed her as Gordon appeared to find out why the Bat-signal was activated without his consent.

Chase buttoned her coat and quickly disappeared into the dark before Gordon could see her. Batman explained that it was a mistake, a false alarm, and shut the signal down as Chase blended into the night and left.

Batman soon left as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Chase was later visited by Bruce Wayne, who had received a few riddles that she might help him solve.

When Bruce arrived at her door, the sounds that he heard within made him think that she was being hurt or molested, and he broke the door down. She was using a punching bag, and the grunts and other sounds were merely caused by her workout.

He showed her the riddles, and she explained to him that the person who'd sent them was completely obsessed with him. She warned him the person might try to kill him to end the obsession, which she had seen happen before.

She showed him some ink blots, and he described one as being a bat. After more analysis of Bruce, and small talk between them Bruce invited Chase to a charity circus gala as his date, and she accepted.

As they enjoyed the event, Bruce had invited her to go rock climbing with him, but she declined, saying that she had met someone else. (Batman, with whom she was becoming more obsessed.)

They returned to her apartment, and when Chase went to fix some tea for them, Bruce found a folder full of Batman articles from the newspapers. He asked if she were going beyond simply taking home her work when she asked if he were jealous of her feelings about Batman. As he kissed her his phone went off, he was needed at the Batcave and he made an excuse to leave.

Days later Bruce had made another date with Chase to see Ed Nygma's new invention called The Box. It was supposedly built to enhance television, making it into a full-fledged fantasy experience going directly into people's brains.

He didn't mention that its main purpose was actually to read the brainwaves of its owners, thus enabling him to steal information that he could use as blackmail or for robberies.

Two-Face crashed the party and kidnapped Chase, holding her by the throat and nearly crushing her windpipe.

Bruce disappeared and returned as the Batman, rescuing Chase from Two-Face.

She was finally in front of her obsession and kissed him, then whispered to him to meet her at her penthouse apartment at midnight.

She greeted him wrapped only in a sheet, and he approached her fascinated by her manner.

She kissed him long and hard, but then pushed him away. She'd realized that she was falling for Bruce.

Batman turned away to leave, wearing a smile. His seduction of her as Bruce was working.

 

When Chase next saw Bruce at his home and they kissed once again, Chase realized that it was the same kiss she'd shared with Batman.

She made out with Bruce and stayed the night with him, making love until they both fell asleep fully sated.

Some days later he met up with her one more time at her apartment. They were about to have a private moment when her apartment was broken into by Riddler and Two-Face and she was kidnapped after seeing Bruce apparently shot and killed by Two-Face.

Unknown to her he had secreted a silver serving tray inside his jacket, which stopped the bullet and foiled the assassination attempt. He promptly pretended to be dead and fell to the floor as the criminals escaped with his girlfriend in tow as she screamed at Bruce's apparent death.

He later rescued her from their clutches as Batman and they kissed again, he was realizing that although she knew his secret, there was nobody that he could trust more than her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
